Proof That Loki Has A Heart
by MiuIsDead
Summary: Loki is emprisonned in the Stark tower because the SHIELD thought it would be a good idea to leave him alone with the Avengers themselves, He can't use his powers because of that thingy Tony designed for the God Of Mischief himself. The Avengers really thought Loki needed a guard, so they choose you, you're a new Avenger. The clumsy girl, Loki likes clumsy girls though?
1. Chapter 1: Wait, Bio Witch ?

I wake up in my bedroom, open my eyes and I sigh desperately, thinking "Well.. another day with that Loki guy... Damn it" I mean, I find him kinda handsome, he is totally my type but.. "he is dangerous..." They say

Anyway, I get up and take a shower and get dressed with a simple black Jean and a cute Lavender colour pull-over, I get out of your room and meet Loki, not even a half-step infront of me, I start blushing for no real reason and start mumbling

"What the hell are you doing here ?" He showed a sly (yet cute) smile and said sarcastically "Y/n, your team mates are waiting for you, they need YOUR help to save the entire world" I looked at him coldly and replied

"You are going to follow me" and then, oddly, he followed me, like a puppy, isn't it odd for Loki the egoistical handsome God Of Mischief to obey to a simple Midgardian ?

I walk in the room where my team mates are waiting for me and I look at Loki and tell him "Slap yourself" Loki starts laughing a little, "It won't work this t-" Suddenly he slaps himself ,

everyone looks at me and I tell them "Now what? If you guys are going to remind me again and again the rules? I already know them, even if I forget one of them Pepper will surely remind me" Tony sighs,

"Sorry for disturbing you, but please calm down, and we are here to tell you something else.. well, show you something exactly" Tony said.

A few minutes later*

I stare at the screen, repeating the video over and over again, confused, Steve looks at me, he feels concerned, I break the silence "You're telling me, that.. you have cameras in my room?"

Everyone starts rolling their eyes, Tony replies "Hey that's not the matter right now, what the hell happened to you last night?"

THE VIDEO STARTS:

You're laying in your bed, sleeping like a normie would do, and then you start GLOWING

And then flowers appears next to you, GLOWING flowers, lavenders and all, and then they all start tedding and you cover your face with the blankets, you're... Crying ?

THE VIDEO ENDS

Loki starts giggling "That's why you smell lavender.. I thought you perfumed yourself for me.. you know I like that scent because you like it."

I ignore his "compliments" but I can't help blushing, I sigh "Oh god... I don't know what's happening anymore... Please I don't want any SHIELD agents to come here and start doing experiments on me again... Tony, please you know what happened last time!"

Last time... I actually have no idea what my powers are precisely, I know that I can tell people what to do and they'll obey like dogs, and heal or drain people's health but... Originally I only had one power: to heal/drain people's health, when my second power appeared I freaked out, that's when the SHIELD contacted me and introduced me to the Avengers,

I have no clue how they found me but.. anyway.. they started doing experiments on me, I can't remember what because I don't want to, the only thing that I remember is pain and... I've hurt so many people.

I bury my face in my palms, Steve puts his hand on my shoulder "It's gonna be okay, We're gonna be fine but you know we need to tell them"

I replied nothing, I can feel Loki's eyes on me, he smiles "Well, If your new power is to control plants... I'll probably call you the Green Witch, or the Bio Witch" said Loki in a mocking tone, I tell him in a calm voice to fall, and he obeys.

I can feel him triggered, but he can do nothing about it but bark. I giggle.


	2. Chapter 2 : Loki? I'm sorry!

I replay the video again and again, my team mates left and I'm alone with Loki, I sometimes see him stare at me from the corner of my eyes... Eventually he gets bored and gets up "You're not going to watch that 100000 times aren't you?" I sigh and close the computer "Loki?... Promise me you won't leave me alone when they'll come"

I suddenly wonder why I said that to my prisonner, oh crap...

He looks at me, amused and surprised, he sits next to me and whispers to my ear "Don't worry, cara mea , I'll never leave you alone, I'll always be by your side" I start blushing and get up "It wasn't what I meant- I mean I just don't wanna be alone with them I-" He gets up, approaches me, his face is so close to mine that I can feel his breathe on my red cheeks, he whispers again, with a sly smile "Don't worry I said, you're safe with me cara mea"

I feel paralyzed, the elevator's doors opens as I quickly get away from Loki, red like a tomato, that's when I start having goosebumps, and speak with a shaky voice "I- Hello"

Nick Fury was right there, staring straight in my eyes accompaigned by his guards, Loki looked at them, his smile vanished, Nick Fury says "So? How is it going with your team mates ? And what about Loki? Is he obeying ?" I look at Loki, I'm kind of amused seeing him triggered, I look at his emerald eyes.. those eyes that I could stare in for hours... Crap I gotta answer Nick "Oh uh yes We're okay, I'm okay everything's going perfectly well" I replied with a smile.

Then I remember why they really came and my smile vanishes.

Nick asks me to show him the video and I do it, kind of hesitant, he looks up at me "That's why you smell so good"

Fuck.

Loki clenches his fists, looks at me and Nick, then goes in the kitchen, I look at him and think "Loki.. you promised.."

Nick continues "In a few days you'll come to our lab" I look at Nick, worried and I start panicking "H-how? When ? For how long and what about Loki?!" I raised my voice without even noticing it, Nick gets up "You'll stay for a week, or a month, a year, or even until you die, We just need to know how you are doing this and then we'll let you go" I clench my fist.

Loki came back a few seconds later, Nick starts laughing "I'm joking, you'll stay for a day or two, and Loki will be here too, you are his guard after all, aren't you?"

I calm down "What are you guys going to do to me ?"

They did not answer.

Nick Fury just said a dry "See you guys" and left with his loyal dogs.

I look at my palms, they're red as hell, Loki sits down "Don't worry" he said as I start getting angrier "You can't understand, you dont know what they are going to do to me"

he went silent, reading the book he brought with him when he came back a moment ago, he breaks the silence

"I do understand you, I've seen worse" I feel so selfish now... "I- I'm sorry... It's just... It's just horrible..." He closes his book and walks straight right infront of me, and takes my hands in his, honestly Loki always does that to me, he always teases me, but this time it felt so different from the other times, it felt so... Sincere, he then stares in my eyes, "Y/n.. I would give everything to get you out of here right now..."

I don't know what he was trying to do... Was he just trying to seduce me so that I'll let him go?.. I have no clue.. but right now I just want to believe him... His eyes were not lying, it was the most honest thing I've ever heard.

"But why?" I said, he looks down, I've never seen him so sad... "Because... Cara mea... I know what it feels like"

It has been now 1 year we've been togeth-... It's been now 1 year I was his guard, honestly I never want this to end, It was the first time I've seen him so sincere, so gentle... honestly, he is not that much of a threat, Loki can change, I know it... He is not a monster.. He deserves love, I want to believe him, trust him..

Loki approaches his face, our lips almost touches each other when...


	3. Chapter 3: I Made Her A Promise

Loki approaches his face, our lips almost touches each other when...

SPEED 100 ACTIVATES

I fall on purpose on the ground, the elevator's doors are opening, Loki understood what I was trying to do.

My face turns red, I look at everyone staring at me and Loki. I hope they did not see us...

Steve walks really fast to me and gets me up, he then looks at Loki "Did you just push her ?"

Loki smiles and looks at me "I did not, she just fell under my charm"

I can't help but laugh and mumble "that was a good joke", Tony looks at me "How was your interview with Nick Fury?", My smile vanishes again "Good" I answered, "Loki and I are going to see him in a few days, I'll stay in the lab for 2 days.." Loki looks at me, I look at him, "I would give everything to get you out of here right now" I smile.

"But why with Loki?" Said Peter, amused, looking at me smiling to Loki

I turn my head to see Peter

"Hey Peter! Since I'm Loki's guard I'll have to stay with him"

Peter smiles even more

"Y/n, we'll have to talk"

Everyone dissmisses, they all go to sleep except for me and Peter, in my room

"So.." said Peter "Look, It's fucking obvious"

Peter and I are really close friends, he is like the brother I never had

I giggle "What's obvious?" He sighs "You and Loki" I start to blush "Did you guys see us ?!" Peter smiles "No, what happened ?" I inhale and exhale "He... We almost kissed... I think I-" someone knocks at the door, Peter and I looks at each other, confused, everyone should be asleep right now, I decide to open the door and surprise: I'm facing Tony and Steve, Aka my two papa's.

They get into my room, Steve sits down and Tony stays up, they seem like they are angry about something, I immediatly shout "I did not drink your 300k $ Vodka"

Tony looks at me "Y/N! Him? Loki? Couldn't you find someone else? I can't believe it" He laughs in a "I'm Angry" way.

I start feeling so bad, I tried replying "Look I'm so-" and Steve started kind of yelling "Y/N, I can't believe it too! Him!? THAT STUPID SH- He is a criminal Y/n, did you hear me ? A CRIMIN-"

"ENOUGH!" I yelled,

"So what ? Huh? Yes I DO love him! SO WHAT?! Loki is not a monster, he still can change! LOKI IS NOT A MONSTER!" I start crying, I feel so much things right now, Anger, Pain...

Peter starts speaking "Something's wrong... guys something bad is going to happe-"

Millions of toxic plants starts Blooming on the floor and on the walls, even on the ceiling, some of them are tiny and some of them are huge, (ksksksk Y/n you're OP- jk) Peter touches one flower and his hand starts turning red, "WHY IS IT RED ?! WHY IS IT RED?!" Tony and Steve takes Peter and gets out "This is Bad" said Tony, he knocks at the door "Please stop doing this" I replied nothing.

Less than 5 hours after, Tony, Steve and Peter were still surveying me from the camera in my room, all I did was cry, I never cried that much for a man

I look at the camera, knowing that they are surveying me.

Tony sighs "She won't get out... Should we call the SHIELD ?"

Steve nods "I think so.."

Peter immediatly replied "No no no no no, not the SHIELD, she hates them! Mr.Stark... should we tell Loki?"

Tony gets triggered "Who the hell is Loki? He can't get her out ! We tried"

Peter smiles "He can try"

"No way" said Steve "Yes way" replied Peter, he gets out and goes to Loki's room, Opens the door and wakes him up "Get up Y/n needs you" Peter said, he then explains everything

except the "I think i love him" part, Loki accepts, "I'll do it, But I want something in return" Peter nodded "what?", Loki smiled "I want to go out, in a restaurant, With my guard" Peter is surprised "Why?" A huge smile appears on Loki's face

"I made her a promise"

Loki knocks at the door of my room "cara mea ? May I come in?" I did not reply, but he still opened the door, he saw me sitting between all of these flowers, he shouts "The bio Witch!" I cover my face with my hands and sigh "What do you want?"

Loki's smile vanishes "Remember when I told you I would give everything to get you out right now ? Well, if you agree to get out, I can take you out" I looked at him "Come" I said, I made dissappear some flowers so he can come

He sits next to me, I look at him "I'm tired.. but can you stay with me ?" Loki laughs "Are you asking me to..?" I blushed "No no no not at all! I just don't want to be alone" Loki leans against the bed "You never want to be alone, especially when I'm in the same building as yours" He closes his eyes and sleeps, I stare at him.. he is so cute.. I lean agaisn't the bed and sleep too


	4. Chapter 4: La Vie En Rose

I wake up in my bed, alone, the walls are still covered with some flowers, I start to remember what happened last night and my mind goes to Loki who was supposed to be next to me,

Peter rushes in my room without even knocking and he hugs me "Peter, calm down I'm not dead" I look at his hand and takes it into mine "Does it hurt?" I said, ashamed of myself,

he gets up "I'm okay, it almost healed" I get up too so that I can sit and I sigh "I'm sorry I was so angry Yesterday" I still had his hand in mine, I was healing it

"Where's Loki?" I said, I had knots all up on my chest, Peter smiled "They are all eating in the living room"

Ah, shit here we go again, family reunion

"They? Wait wait wait no w-" Peter laughed

"Yes way, Loki doesn't know about Mr.Stark and Steve coming here and yell at you, he doesn't know that you love him, don't worry"

I mean it is obvious I do but "How did Tony and Steve knew by the way?" I asked

He sits next to me "They saw you, since there are camera's here, Mr.Stark wanted to know what Nick Fury said and.. well.. kinda saw you and Loki almost kissing"

I start shaking like a leaf

"I'm not sure if I want to get out Peter" I healed his hand completely

"You will have to, actually you are obligated"

I let his hand go "Obligated ?", He nods "Yeah thanks for healing me and, obligated, or else..."

"Or else" said Tony who was listening to us for about 1 minute

"J.A.R.V.I.S, Play back the "Y/n likes Loki" file" Oh my...

"Sure" said J.A.R.V.I.S,

An echo of my voice speaks

"He... We almost kissed... I think I-" It stops suddenly and Plays another record of my voice

"So what ? Huh? Yes I DO love him! SO WHAT?! Loki is not a monster, he still can change! LOKI IS NOT A MONSTER!"

"I'll tell J.A.R.V.I.S to send these to the entire world including Loki"

Fuck

A few minutes later I find myself eating with my team mates and Loki, I can't stop myself from blushing, they all know what happened before Loki came except Loki

"How did you do that? Yesterday" said Natasha, I look at her "I don't know, It just came like that"

she mumbles while smiling "That kiddo... Her love is so powerful that-"

Bruce coughs "Sooo do you guys want to go out tonight? I heard that a new bar/restaurant opened nearby, Y/n, you might as well come"

I sip on my juice, still blushing "I don't think Nick Fury will be happy that I leave Loki"

Loki smiles and points me "Thanks for thinking about me, my dear"

Fuck

They all started smiling, except my two fathers

"I mean I just-" I drink my juice to shut up a little bit, I hate being clumsy

Bruce continues "Don't worry he'll come too"

Loki's eyes are still on me and he smiles like an idiot

We all finish eating, I try being as quiet as possible

Bruce looks at us "Oh, and Thor will be here too"

"My brother... It's been a while"

Says Loki.

Natasha and Pepper looks at me like I was an alien "What?" I said, they smiled "We gotta talk"

They both came in my room, Natasha started explaining first

"You know we all know it right? Steve and Tony are just overreacting, Y/n, don't worry about them, and we, I mean me, Bruce and Pepper asked to go out so that you guys have a moment outsider, like! LIKE A DATE!"

Pepper giggles "Calm down Natasha, and yes, it will kind of be a date so we will have to choose a dress for you"

I was shocked, "What the f-"

Pepper directly replied "I said don't worry, cara mea"

I blush and think "that's what Loki calls me.. they know everything" "Can you girls stop fangirling ?"

They were completely ignoring me, they were speaking to each other arguing over what I will wear

I feel so great today

"I don't like dresses" I said, they both looked at me

Natasha smiled "You'll still wear one" Pepper replied "Remember, J.A.R.V.I-" I suddenly shouted "OKAY OKAY! I will wear a dress"

They spent 10 hours choosing a dress, we spoke, laughed, honestly I've never felt that good, I wanted to sing, hug someone, kiss Lok- oops

"God" I said "why do I look like a pin up ?" They laughed, so I did

We get out of my room, everyone's waiting for us, Natasha smiled at Bruce, while Pepper joined Tony, I was paralyzed "Sooo shall we go ?" I said, nervously;

Steve smiled at me and held me by my wrist "Come here, my child" I giggled "Okay, grandpa"

I quickly look at Loki, he is handsome tonight

_Here we are, in the restaurant, I join Loki and smile at him, It feels like a dream, he smiles back at me "You look beautiful" he said,_

_I blushed a little and so did he, "You look handsome tonight"_

_I was kind of shy that night, we sat, drank some wine while speaking about everything that crossed our mind_

Je vois la vie en rose ~


	5. Chapter 5: See you again, My love

Here we are, in the restaurant, I join Loki and smile at him, It feels like a dream,

He smiled back at me "You look beautiful" he said, "you look handsome" I replied, blushing a little

We sat, drank a little bit of wine and laughed about stupid topics when...

Thor joined us, I looked at him and Loki and they did not seem really pleased to see each other at first, until Loki smiled at his brother "Brother, It's been a long time" he said, and they hugged

I thought to myself "How ?" while sipping on my wine,

They both let each other go and Thor looked at me and took my hand, then he let a gentle kiss on it, i kind of blushed because I was surprised.

Loki looked a little jealous,

a l i t t l e, when Thor left he was silent and the only thing he was saying was "Yes, I'm just tired" or "No,I'm okay" and some other words, he wouldnt speak.

Natasha and Bruce came sometimes to visit us, Natasha would look at me like "Is everything alright?" And I would just shrug.

"Loki? Why won't you speak?"

He then looked at me, in disbelief "You liked it right?"

"Liked what?" I replied

"My brother's kiss" I shake my head "No, No Loki it was just on the hand I did not"

he looked so... Sad and angry "Oh, well tell me why you blushed" I can't believe it, everything was going so well "Loki look I.." I try to reach his hand so that I can hold it but he moves it

It felt like my heart just broke "Loki.. I" He gets up while ignoring me and then heads to the balcony, I get up and try to catch him while pushing a few people without apologizing

No one was there in the balcony,

only us.

His back was turned, he was looking at the stunning view and I was afraid to disturb him but at the same time I wanted to tell him that I loved him, that I only loved him and nobody else and that he meant a lot to me.

"Here I am getting angry for nothing, for a simple Midgardian" he says in a monotonous tone pointed with a pinch of anger and disappointment

"I, the God of Mischief" he says

I walk by his side and then I look at him, he gives me a look that pierces my soul, as always.

"Loki... I..." I love you

_I'm so Loki to have you_

I sigh and smile at him, the cold wind stings my hot and red cheeks, I put myself on the tip of my feet to try to get close to his face but I'm too small, he giggles "Don't tell me the Bio Witch is bothered by her size?"

I smile, "So get to my size"

He puts his hand on my cheek and caresses it,

"Cara mea, I am a criminal, and I am not like my brother"

His hand that caresses me my cheek comforts me so much... I put my hand on his.

"You can always change, Loki"

He kisses me, my heart beats in a hurry and I feel butterflies in my stomach, I close my eyes and I enjoy the moment, the cold wind doesn't even bother me anymore because I feel so comfortable, he stops kissing me and then hugs me, we don't even need to talk to understand each other, I really love him.

"You can change, Loki, I believe in you" He wipes away his tears, I don't care if my friends see me or not ,it's no longer a problem, the man considered the "most dangerous" is crying in my arms.

"I would never hurt you" he says to me in a slightly shaky voice.

"I know, that's why I love you."

Peter applauds, he always ruins everything,

"If Loki joins the Avengers I wouldn't even be surprised"

I stop hugging Loki and turn to Peter, "Did you want to tell us something?"

Loki was a little disturbed to be surprised like that, I feel like things will go wrong as soon as I leave them alone in a room.

"Oh yeah! Nick Fury is looking for you, he wanted to surprise you but since I saw you go to the balcony with Loki I had some ideas what was going to happen so I wanted to let you know in advance"

I look at Loki "I think we have to go"

Peter and I went back to the restaurant first so that we don't arouse suspicion and Loki joined us a minute later, but he was stopped by his brother.

Nick sees us and waves at us while moving towards us

"Y/n? You look stunning tonight, you look like a pin-up"

I knew it!

I smile at him, "Thank you, I suppose you came to..."

He nods, "Yes, and we're going to have to take you tonight, but there's a problem, Loki won't be able to come and it could last more than 2 days"

I look at Loki, he's next to his brother, who looks surprised, Loki is smiling.

He will change.

I turn my head towards Peter "Will you tell him, huh?"

He nods his head

I can't tell him, he's unpredictable, who knows what he'll do?

We get in the car, I look one last time at the restaurant, not knowing when I could come back

"More time than expected?"

Nick looks at me

"Like last time"


	6. Chapter 6: Haribo

_"I heard she was some kind of monster.. I can't believe she joined the Avengers" says ????_

_a different voice replies to the woman's voice, a man, this time_

_"Yeah, she should be a laboratory rat instead of playing the Heroes.. oh wait she already is" they both laughed in harmony,_

_the woman starts speaking again "And she is the guard of Loki, even the Avengers really thinks she is useless", they continue laughing._

I'm in my cell, I'm not even crying to those reflexions anymore, I just smile, It's the only thing I can do since my tears are dried.

It's been 2 month precisely, I'm starting to think I'll never get out.

My team mates, even Loki did not visit me.

In Today's experiment I will have to poison someone with a plant, I'll probably use Water Hemlock.

I'll have to put that in a man's mouth so that he dies.

They just want to see if the toxic plants I make appear are stronger or weaker than the real ones.

They make me hurt people, maybe the guards are right, even I don't believe how I joined the Avengers, and they don't give a dime about me, even Loki the man I love doesn't care about me.

A guard takes me out of my cell

"You're hurting me, douchebag"

I said while the guard holded my arm aggresively,

he got pissed off and punched me in the stomach

"Shut up" he shouts.

I did not eat at all today, so there's nothing to throw up anyway.

I stand up and whisper in his ear despite the pain in my stomach

"When you get home at midnight, you'll ignore your wife and children and go up to your room, call one of your superiors and threaten to reveal a secret about the S.H.I.E.L.D. to the whole world if they don't give you money"

He's laughing, and so am I by the way.

I discovered a new feature in my power of persuasion, I can tell them something and they will do it later if I tell them so, example when they'll go home.

I discovered it when I asked something from a guard who brought me food, I asked her to bring me Haribos in secret from her house the next time she brings me food.

They are not allowed to bring food from outside.

The next day I got a package of Haribo, I had to hide the package well so that people doesn't suspect anything.

We finally arrived in the room, he throws me into the room and I fall to my knees, at someone's feet, at the feet of the person I was supposed to kill.

I walk away a little, always on my lap and I look up, it was her, the woman who brought me Haribos.

They had discovered that she had brought me candy.

Candy.

Impossible... I hide my face in my palms and whisper "not possible" several times, I finally decide to look her in the face, she was the only person who was kind to me and now I had to kill her, she looked desperate, she whispered prayers.

I get up with the help of the wall and then I approach her, I had no choice, and suddenly she starts screaming

"Get away from me, you monster!"

Monster... I remember Loki and a smile appears on my face, I put my hand on hermouth and make her eat that Water Hemlock.

I walk away of the woman and repeats the symptoms in my head

"The first symptoms of water hemlock poisoning are drooling,nausea,vomiting,wheezing,sweating,dizziness,stomach pain,weakness, delirium, and uncontrollablebowel movements, trouble breathing, followed by convulsions,heartproblems,kidney failure,coma, and death."

I look at the camera and shout "She'll die in a little 15 minutes"

At least that's what I thought, she died in 5 minutes, suffering, right there beside me.

I saw her in pain.

I can't even mourn her death, I'm used to it now.

The door opens and I see the douchebag look at me like I was a monster, I can feel him freaked out.

He takes my arm gently and when we come in my cell he leaves me in it.

I see the pack of Haribo's,

I remember what happened a minute ago, why can't i cry?

What did they do to me?

I shout "Give me back my feelings you stupid bastards" to the guards outside.

They ignored me.

I remembered Loki,

His smile, his eyes...

He looked stunning that night.

Will I ever see him again?

I touch my lips and close my eyes, I remember the taste of his lips, the way I felt, the wind that was stinging my hot red cheeks, his hand on my cheek.

I smiled.

"I hope he changed and gained his freedom, I hope he'll get me out of here"


	7. Chapter 7: Where were you? bastard!

1 week passed

Today's different, they told me someone wanted to visit me.

I have nobody, who could it be?

After I killed that woman I went...

silent, I wouldn't speak nor eat.

I took a shower and the guards gave me clothes, I had to seem "well" to the visitors.

I was wearing a yellow tee shirt and a black jean, as simple as that.

The douchebaguard was murdered in his sleep, I'm not even surprised.

They lead me to the visitor's room.

I was facing the wall, there were writings, it surprised me.

"I'll never forget you", "See you dad! - 10/10/14", we are in 2019, "I don't think I can come and visit you anymore, I've found someone else, sorry" feelsbad bro, I thought to myself.

I hear familiar voices,

I turn around and I see Captain America, Iron man, Spider man and Thor

I thought my tears were dry, oh boy... I was so wrong, I stare at Steve, he looks at me with a huge smile, I approach him, show him a bitter smile and slap him

Tears starts running down my cheek, my heart hurts again, I can barely inhale and exhale.

I started mumbling because the words wouldnt come out "Where..." I exhale, take a deep breathe and shout "Where were you? You bastard"

They looked at me with a shocked expression on their faces, Steve's smile vanished.

"We came here to get you out"

I laughed, "Get me out? Two months, you stupid ba-..." I punched him in the chest, it hurted him a little, he grabbed my hand "I'm sorry, we are sorry we couldn't come SOONER, they wouldnt let us see you, but now we are here"

I wipe my tears "Get me out of here"

We were in the car, driving.

Nothing had changed,everyone was silent.

I finally decided to ask

"Where's Loki?"

"He is sleeping" said Tony.

I sighed, I was not even sure if I wanted to see him again, After I left him.

I'm not even sure if I have feelings anymore.

What did they do to me ?

We finally came infront of the building, I was still silent.

I had changed a little, my hair grew longer, my skin turned pale due to not going out.

We go in the elevator, I was here in the middle of these man's.

Am I really an Avenger ?

Ting

I go in the living-room, everyone smiled and got up when they saw me, well.. "everyone", Loki wasnt there.

I ignored all of them, and I went to Loki's room, tried opening the door but it was closed.

Peter came next to me, "He locked himself and he won't answer"

I felt so bad, "Lok-" My voice broke and I had trouble swallowing "Loki?" I said in a shaky voice, I heard a noise coming from the room, Peter left.

He finally opened the door, he had changed too, his eyes seemed... Lifeless, his hair grew longer.

I stared at him, "Loki"

I hugged him while I burst into tears, I was crying like a little girl.

We stood like that crying in his room.

When we calmed a little bit down I wiped my tears, we were lying on the bed and I had my head on his chest

"What did they do to you?" He said while playing with my hair.

"Horrible things" I replied,

"Like what?",he was hugging me so tightly, like he wouldn't want to let me go.

I sighed "That woman, I had to kill her and she was the nicest guard" I stopped to inhale

"She suffered so bad, Loki, she was dying infront of me and I did nothing to help, I just stared at her, I watched her die and I'm not even sad about it"

"Y/n don-" I knew what he was going to say, I don't want someone to tell me to not worry, I just want to forget right now "Should we cut your hair ?"

He looked at me, confused "It would be great, I guess"

I stood up "take a shower, I have to go to my room right now"

He raised his eyebrows

"A shower? Why?" I rolled my eyes "Don't think about anything weird, It's just that I can cut your hair better"

He grabbed a towel and got in the shower.

I was in my room, nothing changed, I grabbed the diary I hid under my bed and started reading it and I stumbled on these words:

"I love the Avengers! And now I am APART of the Avengers! Can you believe that ?! I'm a hero ! My mission will be next week! Oh my GOD!"

I laughed, I grabbed a pencil, i Always loved writing in that diary, It's the one my mother offered me before she...

I started writing

"Do they really care about me though?

I feel like I'm left out, maybe the SHIELD introduced me to them so that they would keep an eye on me like they do on Loki, but they made me believe I was a part of them.

A part of the Avengers.

How pathetical am I?"

Some tears fell down on my cheeks, I closed the diary.


End file.
